The Last Straw
by MochiofDoom
Summary: England is at his breaking point. While Dumbledore has been dawdling around and sniffing the roses, Hogwarts has been spiraling downwards into a self-dug pit. So instead of sitting around to watch it happen, he's taking matters into his own two hands. Rated T for language and, well, England.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My name Is MochiofDoom and I am the fabulous author of the story you are about to read. As of right now, this is my only story on my account (at the moment) so you can probably tell by that I'm either 1) pretty new to uploading my stories on or 2) I got terribly drunk one day and deleted all my stories. Not sure which, actually. I want to tell you guys that I will take any of your guys criticisms/ideas to improve my writing and help the story function better. I appreciate all comments you guys have to give that is not flaming. That being said, enjoy this little prologue to the story!**

**_DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hetalia nor Harry Potter, they belong to their respectful owners._**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland had a problem. Dumbledore managed to screw up again, and he was **not** pleased. In fact, he was _pissed_. That blundering idiot had a simple task, to protect one Harry Potter, and he somehow did the exact opposite.

During Potters first year the old coot hired _Voldemort_ for the love of god as a DADA teacher AND kept Nicolas Flamel's philosophers stone in the damn school where he knows thats the first place Voldemort's going to look once he realizes its not in the vault. And you know what the ending result was? Thousands of galleons wasted on buying materials for the defense system and building the rooms, a half-dead dark lord and an injured Harry Potter.

In second year he let a famous pompous idiot by the name of "all mighty Gilderoy Lockhart" teach DADA, which is terrible enough by itself. Oh, but it gets worse. He let a cursed magical artifact be taken into the school, which in turn opened the bloody chamber of secrets! He almost had two students die, and Lockhart with his memory gone (Thank god...)

Now, you may be saying, give him another chance, they were honest mistakes, and theres no long lasting harm. Well, I gave him another chance. And I got THIS. He let _dementors_ roam the castle grounds, with a werewolf as a teacher! Who went bloody insane at the end of the year! And speaking of the end of the year, he barely wagged a finger whenever Sirius Black, a falsely accused convict, was being cornered by the government with the dementors!

Screw up once, simple mistake. Screw up twice, your unlucky. Screw up _three _times however, and he will take matters into his own hands. So thats why he's rapping on the headmaster's office door at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry at three in the morning. Arthur constantly bangs on the door until he finally comes out, in his dark blue star-filled pajamas and sleeping hat, making him look like a stereotypical wizard even when he's sleeping. Though its not like Arthur had looked any better, with his messy hair seemingly messier than normal, with his green, blue, and silver plaid pajamas. He normally would have at least tried to make himself look presentable, but he truly was not in the mood for such things.

Dumbledore tiredly looks at him "Hello my boy" he starts, "What brings you here at this time of night, I was just getting my beauty sleep." He says, as he leads him in. Arthur scowls deeply at him. "Oh, I'll tell you whats wrong, you senile old fool. During these past three years you have screwed up more times than I can count and I'm not going to sit here and watch that number rise. What in gods name were you thinking when you let dementors loose around the bloody school? Its a wonder how you are still a headmaster you good-for-nothing pig. I have to keep you in line, and if you even think about doing that again-"

To be perfectly honest, Arthur didn't know what he was going to do, not that he'd ever admit it. He had come to Hogwarts on a spur of the moment decision when he found out about Sirius Black while going through overflowing paperwork late at night. He was about to continue with his scolding, when Dumbledore had another one of his 'brilliant' ideas. "How about you stay at the castle as a professor for say... Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He says. Arthur stares confusedly at the headmaster. Did he just hear that correctly? He hasn't even been to Hogwarts, let alone taught at Hogwarts, since the founders created the place! But he still has to makes sure he stays in line. Wait... A devious smirk plays on his lips.

"I am profusely sorry. Surely you must have many brilliant geniuses like Lockhart just crawling at your feet for this position, no? I couldn't possibly take a position from those numerous people better at the subject than me." He stated, the smirk still hanging on his lips. If he was going to adhere to Dumbledores wishes, he would at least let the old man grovel at his feet.

Dumbledore sweat-dropped. "I insist, they all said that they could wait another year." Arthur looked cockily at him. "Hmm... Is that right? No matter, I am simply another person on the waiting was a good talk. Well, goodbye Professor." He started walking away. He was almost at the door when Dumbledore called out to him. "Don't leave! The only person I have for the job is Alastor Moody, and he's hardly in a fit position to function, let alone teach!" Dumbledore said desperately. Arthur looked back, smirk turning into a gentleman-like smile. "Of course, why didn't you just say so in the first place? Have a nice summer, just send over any documents I have to sign by owl. And don't forget to send me a basic overview of what my students have learned so far." Arthur said as he walked out the door, leaving Dumbledore contemplating what exactly had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Whenever I uploaded this fan fiction, I had just done it on a whim, not expecting anyone to read, and I already got five follows and my first review! Thank you for your support for this story of mine. To celebrate, I decided to upload the second chapter! Believe me, this isn't going to be the regular update schedule, but I felt the need to upload something. Reviews mean the world to me, as any author on this site can agree. Kudos to you if you can find the not-so-oblivious anime reference in this chapter. Well, bye!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter nor Hetalia, they belong to their respectful owners. **

* * *

Ah... Summertime. It is a time of peace, prosperity, love, and hope. It is truly a beautiful endeavor, but it seems as if it just comes and goes... Almost as fast as one Arthur Kirkland was running towards a brick wall.

"Shit, shit, _shit _I'm going to be late!" he whisper/yelled at himself, dashing nearer and nearer towards the stationary object.

How had he even gotten into this bloody mess, anyway? Oh yeah. He had woken up this morning with a dreadful hangover from the previous nights totally-not-emo drinking session at the local pub. Then... what? Oh yeah, he had slipped and fell into a pile of mud right as he was dashing towards the train station (because of the hangover, mind you) so he had to go back, get another change of clothes, and run all the way back. And oh god, the sheer amount of _people_... It was completely atrocious.

He gave a last effort and pushed his legs faster and faster until he just barely made the station, panting. He is a country for gods sake, not an olympic runner! And he could've sworn he just felt a thread of his pants get torn by getting stuck in the wall just as the time was up.

He made a mad dash onto the train just as he realized there would be no chance of getting an empty compartment. Non, zilch, lelouch. For heavens sake he hoped he didn't have to sit with giddy first-years speaking of how much they love classes, and get bored and sleep through half of them by the first week.. Oh well, he just gave up caring for a moment and chose a random compartment and sat right down, ignoring the stares he got in union.

He pulled out a book from his luggage and looked up. He saw a boy with brown hair and a pudgy face, a girl with brown curly hair down past her shoulders, a redhead with numerous freckles painted on his cheeks, and a boy with messy dark hair with green eyes and... a lightning shaped scar. So this was the Harry Potter that Dumbledore failed miserably to protect. Joy.

"H-hello" the pudgy boy stuttered out. He could see him struggling so he took pity on the poor lad. "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I'll be teaching you anyways, so might as well have a head start on who's who." He said with a pleasant smile.

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke. "Well, I am Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasly, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." She said, gazing directly at me when she said Harry's name, as if she expected me to explode like a bomb. I gazed at each of them, stopping at the pudgy boy. Oh dear, Neville looks very distressed. Was it me? Great, its America all over again.

"Nice to meet you." He said all while opening his book, "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens. It sparked an interest in the brunette. "What is the book, sir?" She asked while looking over my shoulder. Before I could answer though, a platinum blond came in, with two very... hefty boys trailing behind.

"Weasly, what is _that_?" He said with a sneer at the boy named Ron's owl, not noticing the rather short professor. Hmm... I'm obviously a professor now so I should be expected to deal with my students... A smirk cascaded on his face as he cast an old spell to make himself invisible.

"Look at this!" The blond kid exclaimed, right as he snuck behind him and transfigured him into the redheads owl. He struggled in the air, wings going at fifty miles a minute before finally toppling on the floor, and transfigured him back. I made myself visible, stepped back in from the hallway, and got greeted by a confused, but angry face and two pure confused faces. Not sure if that really is confusion or if its just their natural face, as the two came in exactly like that.

"Oh, excuse me, am I interrupting something boys?" He said, staring directly at the three. "No, you did not. I was just leaving, actually." The blond pushed past Arthur, and he could've sworn he had heard a faint "My father will hear about this!" from down the hallway.

He turned back towards the four. Three of them simply sat there as if not fully comprehending and Ron, the remaining one, had a look of awe on his face. "That's wicked, I cant believe you did that! I can only imagine what else Malfoy could turn into..." He said with a dreamy look on his face. Hermione finally got out of her stump. "How could you say 'thats wicked' when it is obviously breaking school rules!" She said, holding her nose up. Arthur rolled his eyes at the girls holy worship of all things school "Were not at school yet, and the rules on the train apply to _students _technically..." He said, straightening his tie and smiled to himself. 'I may of drank one two many bottles of booze, been just on the brink of being late, and had to turn one of the infamous snot-nosed students into an owl, but maybe this will be a good day after all.' He thought as he flipped the page.

* * *

"Thank god that terrible train ride is over." Arthur Kirkland yawned as he stretched out his aching muscles. Being in a compartment with four people not including himself is very cramped, not to mention loud. It doesn't really help that they just came back from summer break with lots of stories of car rides and haywire Quidditch matches. It's a bit of a sore topic for Arthur, as he thinks it wasn't investigated like it rightfully should've been. 'That git Fudge had even put the blame on his own house elf as an excuse not to do any work!' He thought bitterly as he walked into the corridor that the teachers go through to enter the Grand Hall.

"Professor Kirkland!" He heard a familiar voice call at him. "I was meaning to discuss with you about the opening ceremony." He said with a smile. I turned back and saw none other than Albus Dumbledore, with his clothing all too ridiculous again. "What specifically about the ceremony?" Arthur asked. 'Thats not good...' He thought, as Dumbledore seemed to have a gleam in his eye. "Why my dear boy, I was thinking that to enhance the novelty of the upcoming Tri Wizard tournament I would like you to come in fashionably late just as I'm about to mention the tournament, as to build suspense for the students." He said with a hopeful tone. All Arthur did was stare at him like he just fell from the sky and said the cookie monster was now a religious figure.

"Thanks, but no thanks Headmaster. I'd prefer that the students don't look at me as if I had one too many loose screws in my head, thank you." He said pointedly. "Why cant any of the other professors do this?" He questioned. "I'm afraid that we have no new professors this year, and it just wont do to have a familiar face be the one to do it. Besides, they're all in their quarters right now preparing." He said, holding back a small cough. "Well alright then, I'm still not doing-" As the Headmaster heaves a heavy cough, they never heard the muffled cry from above, nor the crash that soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR HARRY POTTER, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

'How the bloody hell did I end up in this situation' Arthur muttered, just outside the Grand Hall. Not only did he end up having to barge in, he had to wear something to make him look dramatic. The Headmaster had forced him into doing it, against his wishes, with the promise of being able to wear anything he wanted instead of the usual monochrome teachers garment guidelines, such as only robes, wizardry hats, ect. The old man drives a hard bargain. Apparently he was going to originally going to force this upon the other professor for the job, poor bloke.

He had to admit to himself, he knew he looked ridiculous for this time period and he honestly didn't mind all that much. He was wearing his old pirate uniform, with the three tipped hat with a damaged, but still vibrant feather, red vest over a white shirt, brown slacks and black boots, with a "fake" sword strapped to his leather belt, he looked just like he had in his pirate days. Arthur chuckled, thinking of the Headmasters face when he walks into that room. He hears the headmasters voice from the other side of the door changing the topic. Oh, speaking of which, it seems like its time.

Arthur kicked the door open with his boot, smirking as he strode in. He went straight to the professors table and sat in the only available seat, right next to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, as he learned from Dumbledore, and sat with his upper legs crossed. He looked at the rest of the teachers and burst out laughing.

Professor McGonagall was staring at him with confused yet dark eyes, as if she wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say and looking uncomfortable in her seat. Professor Snape glared at him with an intensity that could belong in a bonfire. The Headmaster was staring wide-eyed at the country, slowly raising his eyebrow at the absurdity of his costume, and Hagrid just gave a drunken chuckle and swung his arm around his shoulder, almost trampling him.

"Aye, we gotta feisty one here, Albus!" He said with his eyes having a drunken glaze on them. "C'mon, have a booze, eh?" He half asked, half demanded Arthur. "No thank you." He politely declined. He had an excellent tolerance for alcohol, thank you, but he wanted to remember today. Besides, he had enough yesterday to last him a long while.

Dumbledore finally got out of his shock and cleared his throat. "W-well, it seems as if our new Defense Against the Dark Art professor, Professor Kirkland has arrived!" He said with uncertainty. 'You said to wear something menacing, this same outfit would've made the founders tremble a couple centuries ago.' He thought. He saw two redheads. Clapping profusely at the Gryffindor table, and slowly more and more people started clapping, until the whole dining hall was filled with the sound of clapping and laughter.

Arthur stood up. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I will be your DADA professor this year, I hope that it will be an interesting time this year, and I hope to get to know every single one of you." He said with a warm smile towards the students, some of which were laughing so hard they couldn't see straight.

Dumbledore shot a glance at Arthur before clearing his throat and speaking. "Well, as I was saying, there is going to be a very special event befalling Hogwarts this year. But before I go into that, I would like to inform you that the Quidditch tournament is hereby canceled."

Shouts of anger spread throughout the students, one of the tamer ones being "But what about the senior Quidditch players?!" but Dumbledore took no heed.

"Hold up, there is a very good reason for this. It is an event that has been centuries overdue, the Triwizard Tournament is being hosted by Hogwarts." Gasps of surprise come from the older students, and the ones who even bothered to read Hogwarts, a History.

"For those of you who haven't been graced with this knowledge, the Triwizard Tournament is the gathering of young witches and wizards from Hogwarts, Beuxbatons, and Durmstrang. Out everyone in each school, only one may compete in the three competitions. The prize of the winners hard work is pride, high self-esteem, and a thousand galleons." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Loud conversations swept over the hall. "Imagine how much pranks you could buy at Zonko's with that kind of money!" One of the twins from earlier exclaimed.

"But." Dumbledore said after it died down a bit. "Only students of 17 or older are eligible to put their name into consideration." The reactions to this were deafening. Complaints from angry students filled the room like a flood, and Dumbledore tried to calm them down.

_"Enough!"_ McGonagall shouted, and the whole room went dead silent. "Please continue, headmaster." She said, nodding her head with her lips pressed together.

"Thank you Minerva, now back to what I was saying. The reason for this being that the death toll was so high there was a slim chance of the younger students surviving, much less winning." He said in a matter of fact tone. This quieted most students, but there was still some murmuring around the tables.

"Thats all of the announcements I have planned for tonight, off you trot!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He cast a weary sigh and shot a look at Arthur before heading out the teachers hallway.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, Arthur sat down at his desk finalizing the first months lesson plans, feeling more and

more frustrated. Whenever he had first looked at the fourth years previous curriculum sheet, he had honest to god thought that he had mixed up the papers and was looking at the second years instead! Though its not like he was surprised, seeing the previous teachers they had. Professor Lupin had been the only decent teacher, but that year was specified specifically on creatures, not any type of self-defence.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He would have to start from the very basics if he was going to have any comprehension within the students as of what he was trying to teach them. They've learned the prime basics such as expelliarmus, but thats around it.

Around an hour later he finally finished planning out the lessons, and was completely worn out of his mind. He had just spent about ten minutes staring at the paper, trying desperately not to fall asleep as he unfocused his eyes and struggled to even keep them open, before eventually giving up and rising from his seat taking his papers and supplies in his arms. 'Where did Dumbledore say my quarters were again...' he thought as he tapped his pen against the desk in thought.

He then realized he had completely forgotten what he had said.

"God damn it all" he sighed as he put his head in his hands. "Just what I needed." He walked out of his office, through the classroom and into the hallway in search of a teacher on patrol he could ask.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard voices coming from one of the empty classrooms. Etching closer to hear who it was, he heard a mans voice. "Why o' course I can! I'll send it right on up tomorrow, don' worry!" He heard Hagrid yell out, though how he could stand all the alcohol from the feast no one will ever know. "Yes. Thank you. I will be on my way now." A feminine voice said as he heard footsteps coming closer towards the door. Thats when Arthur decided to make his presence known.

He opened the door and walked in, seeing Hagrid and McGonagall in the room, with the transfigurations teacher nearest to the door.

"Oh, why excuse me." Arthur spoke. "I believe that I have forgotten where my personal quarters were. Do any of you by chance know where they are?" He asked the professors.

Minerva was the first to speak. "Yes I do in fact, would you like me to guide to to where they are ?" she asked. He nodded his head, and she led him to his designated room, which was quite close to where he had been searching. He bid her goodnight and stepped into the room, thankful that the hectic day was finally over and he could now get into a routine. He put on his pajamas, set down the papers, and laid down. He fell asleep almost as soon as the pillow hit his head, with soft snoring heard not long afterwards, not bothering to look at his surroundings.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Im sorry Im putting the authors note here, but I felt that for this authors note it fits best at the end of the chapter. What I had wanted to address is the previous chapters ending. Believe me, I have not left a plot hole in the story, that little scene is actually the start of one of the main plot points in the story. For all of you who are like me, you would have noticed that because Arthur filled the position of the Defense professor, the whole book 'The Goblet of Fire' is unusable. Connect two and two together? Good, because you'll need to at least know that to understand what Im talking about. Im going to reveal it in the end, but it is also a part of the story I encourage my readers to think on. Anyways, review, review, review! Those three reviews I got is what caused me to upload this chapter so early believe it or not! And Im sorry for the slight filler, but I would be a bad author if I just time skipped about half a month in the first three chapters. Anyways, follow, favorite, and stay awesome all you wonderful fangirls/rare-Hetalian-fanboy-race!**

**PS-If you are a one of those rare fanboys, give yourself a high five!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! My name is MochiofDoom, the lovely author of the story you are about to continue reading. I am sorry for the slowness of which the story is going, but as I said earlier, I hate time skips that last longer than a few weeks. If you didn't already, I recommend you read my authors note for chapter three, as It clears up some things. I am actually really impressed with myself with the speed of which this story is being updated, its almost daily! And its not like I have any chapters pre-written, I'm just uploading as I finish them! One other thing, I hit 750 logged in people who have read my story! *Squeal* Thank you everyone who had read this so far!

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR HETALIA, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

I am sorry for everyone who has seen chapter four, I had my whole entire chapter written up, more than 1,200 words more than my record, actually, and it did THAT... whatever THAT is. I am writing this whole entire story on my ipod, so its bound to screw up eventually but... that... WHAT?! Please stick with me and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can, I might just have to re-upload the chapter, but who knows. Thanks for your understanding. I also cut this chapter a bit short just in case, so I'm really sorry about that.

* * *

Arthur woke up to his alarm clock ringing an annoying beeping sound. So like any normal person would do, he set it unconsciously to snooze, rolled over, and lazily fell asleep again. And the next thing he knew he heard a voice scream "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE U-" it said and he threw it against the wall, just as he realized it was a magical alarm. Joy. He rolled out of bed and did his daily routine, finally noticing his quarters for the first time. The main color scheme of the room was green, blue, and white at his request, with green and blue being the accents. There were large, fluffy green couches as a living area, a kitchen, bathroom, and a door leading to the bedroom, which was green and silver with plush pillows.

It was all very comfortable, but he was going to be running late if he stayed any longer.

He rushed out the door with a bag that held the papers necessary for the first day of class, trying to dodge the students walking to their classes. He must've accidentally jostled a couple, as they sent him annoyed looks.

He kept speed walking until he got to his classroom and quickly set the papers down, pulling out the needed documents. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out an artifact, smoke swirling around the small object, and set it on the table in front of the classroom. He adjusted a few knobs on it just as the first student walked in the door, and wasn't very surprised to see Granger walking in the door, dragging along Potter and Weasley with her, looking very tired.

"Good morning, Miss Granger, , . Today we will be working on your dueling skills, so put your supplies besides your wand away." Arthur said. The three looked shocked that they were getting into the lessons so early, but the other students from Gryffindor and Slytherin started slowly filing into the room and had to sit down. Once they were all seated, Arthur cleared his throat and spoke. "Good morning. My name is professor Kirkland and I am going to be your new Defense professor this year. I am sorry, but today wont be an introductory lesson, as we have to get as much done as we can. Today we will be working on your dueling skills, so books away." He said as he heard the rustle of books and parchment being put away.

"Now" he started. "As some of you might have noticed, there is a artifact in the middle of this table. Can anyone of you tell what this is?" He asked, looking around. Even Hermione looked stumped. "No one? Well I didn't expect much. This right here." He said pointing. "Is an un-named magical artifact created by Merlin himself that essentially creates magical moving targets for a witch or wizard to practice on." He said as he walked towards the smokey orb and turned one of the knobs. "Here is an example."

Slowly but surely a wisp of smoke began to appear before Arthur, steadily growing larger and larger. "What us that thing?!" One of the girls shouted as the smoke slowly formed into the figure of a man, posture stick straight with a wand in his barely definable hand.

"This, ladies and gentleman, is the target I was mentioning. It allows the caster to practice a variety of spells, but can be set to fire spells back at you, minor ones of course." He said, pulling out his wand. "I will practice with the target for a brief second to give you a feel for it. For now though you will not be sparring, simply casting." He said as he got ready for a spell. "One more thing. His right hand turns green if you did the spell intended correctly, and red if you did not." He spoke.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled as he thrust his wand forward, the small stick of smoke disappearing in the air as another made itself known. The hand holding the smoke wand turned green. "That is an example if what will happen if you do the spell correctly. No spell casting at other students, only use the spells that I assign you to practice with." He said as he went over to the artifact, raising the knob from 1 to 22.

"The spells I want you to perform are basic, but essential. These are Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalis, and Stupify." He said looking around. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked, putting his own wand away. The students jolted into action, well... for the most part actually, with Ron being one of those examples. "Remember, stick to what you need to work on, lord help you if you don't know these curses beyond today..." Arthur said with a sigh.

Cries of "Expelliarmus!" "Petrificus Totalis!" and "Stupify!" littered the room as students cast their curses, with Arthur helping the few that seemed to be struggling. He assigned the students who he saw perfectly performing all three to a different set of curses, mentally writing down their names. By the end of class, he managed to get everyone to at least a proficient mastery of those spells, which he was proud of.

"Wands away. Tomorrow will be similar to this, so don't bring your books with you." He said, much to some students joy. "Class dismissed." Some students rushed out of their seats, and others hung back waiting for their friends, talking about the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione being one of these people.

"-and I had read that there is going to be a dance called the Yule Ball at Christmastime!" She said excitedly. The other side of the conversation didn't seem so excited as it was two teenage nightmares rolled into one- dances and history lessons. They both had the same look on their faces, the oh-god-I-have-to-ask-someone-to-the-dance type ordeal.

Arthur walked up to the conversation and gave a life saving word of advice. "You two are lucky Miss Granger here found out about the ball so soon. If I were you, I would go ahead and ask whoever you want to bring. Something tells me that its going to be hectic if you don't." He said with a wink, the two boys physically relaxing a bit.

"Thanks professor Kirkland." Harry said, starting to inwardly celebrate that he had all this time to ask Cho to the dance. He couldn't believe that he didn't think of that before.

"Your welcome. Believe me, most people your age have the same problem." Everyone besides him, he had been too occupied fighting the bloody frog to ever have dabbled in things such as dances.

"Well, you three had better be off, don't want to be late." He said, watching them get up and walk out the door. It was then that he wondered, do teachers have to have dates? He shivered at the mere thought.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Arthur could see physical improvement throughout his students as they performed all the curses on their previous curriculum, which wasn't much in itself. During the last week he had even brought them outside so that they could practice on a moving target. He had done this with all the years besides first year, as they as of right now had only learned four basic defense spells.

He was currently eating dinner in the Grand Hall sitting exactly where he had the first day, as much as he didn't get along with Severus. Apparently he had the thought that he had been in Gryffindor when he was in Hogwarts, and that was what the 'conversation' was between the two in a very one-sided talk.

"-Gryffindor just by looking at you, and especially with that previous opening feast disaster." He said with a sneer on his lips. Arthur was trying desperately not to lash out on the potions master, as he couldn't with so many people in the Grand Hall. "Just the same, every last one of you. Idiotic fools with no care for anything but their own ideals-" suddenly, Arthur slammed his fist on the table, drawing attention from the teachers and some of the students.

"For your bloody _information_, I may have done what you said, but I am **not **a Gryffindor. In fact, I was in the same damn house as you were in, git." He steamed, massaging his temples.

Severus just stared at him, horrified. 'There is no possible way he could have been a Slytherin. He has to be lying. But a Gryffindor is to prideful to even mention maybe being a Slytherin. And he doesn't have the personality to fit into the other houses...' He thought in defeat. He glared one last time and returned to his food. The table was now completely silent.

"What was that?" Minerva asked. Arthur looked at her and said. "Severus had been badgering me about the opening feast for quite some time and I lost my temper." He said simply. And then the conversation was over.

The food disappeared from the plates, and he heard Dumbledore clear his throat from two seats down and stand up. "Now that we are now fed and watered, I have an announcement to make." He said, looking over the students. "Tomorrow is going to be the day that Beuxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving. There will be no classes tomorrow as a result of this." Some students visually perked up at this. "So I expect everyone to respect one another and represent everything that Hogwarts is. That is all for now. Off you go to your dormitories!" He said as he waved off the students. If one thing was for sure, tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! My name is MochiofDoom and I finally got this chapter up! Im sorry that I didn't have a chapter uploaded sooner, but its my birthday weekend and who honestly wants to write on their birthday? I know this chapter doesn't have much action going on, but its an essential chapter to the story. I wanted to ask my viewers, would any of you be willing to beta my story? I know I do a decent job correcting my errors and such, but I cant do a perfect job all the time because 1) I am writing the whole entire story on an iPod for crying out loud and 2) its just not physically possible. Thank you everyone!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR HETALIA, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Today was the day. Today was finally the day that the other two competing schools in the Triwizard Tournament would finally arrive, and things were very hectic for the professors of Hogwarts. Arthur silently cursed himself that he didn't start on the decorations sooner. Each professor had an area of the castle to tend to. The heads of houses with the area around their dormitory, Hagrid the Grand Hall, Arthur the east side of the fourth floor, ect. Even with the house elf's helping he still wanted to send a killing curse purposely his direction.

"Twiddly, go fetch the next suit of armor." He said, hanging another painting on the wall with his hand while making icicles hang from the ceiling with his wand. "Kizzy, could you help Ditzy hang the banners?" He asked the house elf. "Of course master!" He said hurrying off to the other house elf struggling with the tapestry.

Arthur spared one second to lean against the wall to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow. He had been woken up at an ungodly hour of the night by a house elf that had been sent by Fillius to wake him up. He swear he almost wanted to strangle the poor elf for a second before he had realized that the schools from France and Norway were arriving just twenty hours from then and started freaking out, quickly getting dressed in comfortable clothing before rushing out the door, leaving the elf behind very confused.

He quickly shook himself from his stupor, with there only being three hours left and still four hallways to decorate. He quickly commanded another group of house elves to string another long strand of holly along the other side of the wall, sighing as he did so. He didn't like commanding house elf's to and fro, but they seemed perfectly content, perhaps even borderline excited, to perform the tasks he set.

If they enjoyed it, who would he be to stop something they loved to do. There, the crystalline icicles on the ceiling were done, he then used his wand to float the rest of the tapestries onto the wall and connected it to the wall. Thank Merlin for magic, he still would've been in the first hallway by now. He set down his wand to examine his work, and he saw a hallway that looked nothing like it had when he had started. Perfect.

Three hours later he flopped on the wall, slowly sliding down until he was on the floor, practically laying on the ground. He was finally done, and he was damn well pleased with himself. The walls were laced with decorations, and specially made suits of armor lined the walls. While he was pleased and all, he needed a pepper-up potion. Now.

He slowly made his way to Madame Pomfreys, wishing he could just crawl down on the floor and fall asleep.

As he walked, he noticed the excellent job that Madame Pomfrey had done on her section. She had even enchanted the suits of armor to emit a faint light. He suddenly regretted not doing anything special with his area.

He was right outside of the doorway to the Hospital Wing when Madame Pomfrey came running out the door, almost hitting him. "Excuse me. Would it be possible for me to have a Pepper-up Potion?" He asked. Madame Pomfrey just stared at him with fire in her eyes.

"What are you _doing _here? The other schools are going to arrive in fifteen minutes!" She scolded as she ran back into the room, grabbed a potion from the shelf, and shoved it at Arthur. "There. Now shoo! Your going to be late if you don't hurry!" She said as she quickly left the hallway. Arthur stood there with a blank look on his face, still comprehending what had just happened, before his mind kicked into gear and he sped down the hallway to his quarters.

Once he was at his quarters, which was thankfully nearby, he threw on his nice black and green wizardry robes and ran out the door, running all the way down the stairs and out the door where the whole school was standing, waiting for the schools to arrive. He went to stand besides Madame Pomfrey.

"Thank you for earlier. If you wouldn't have warned me, I would've missed it." He said, panting a bit. She looked over at him. "Its quite alright, I understand that you had a large area to cover for the decorating. Look there, I can can see them coming." She said, nodding her head in the direction she was looking at. Arthur followed her gaze and indeed saw a figure coming closer.

At first, it had seemed almost like a speck in the sky, but by the second it grew closer before he could barely make out a large carriage being pulled by magical horses in the air. The students didn't seem to have such keen eyesight though.

"Its a dragon!" A girl shouted somewhere within the crowd.

"Don't be stupid, its a flying house!" another student scoffed.

As the carriage drew closer, Arthur could see it in more detail. It was a powder blue carriage as large as a decent sized house pulled in the air by a dozen massive winged palomino horses.

Once the large carriage hit the ground, there was such a large crash that about half the students, and even a few of the teachers, flinched.

Once the shaking carriage came to a halt, a boy in pale blue robes opened the door for the people inside and bowed respectfully as a massive lady as large as Hagrid came into view, wearing all black satin and many magnificent opals adorned her neck and thick fingers.

Dumbledore was the first to start clapping. As he did so, loud applause rang throughout the crowd as they stood on their toes to get a better view of this woman.

She regained a regal pose as she graciously smiled as she walked over to Dumbledore and stuck out her hand, who of which didn't even have to bend down to kiss it.

"Dumbly-dorr," she said in a very deep voice for a woman. "I 'ope I find you well?" She respectfully asked.

"In excellent form, thank you." He replied as he shook her hand. "These are my pupils." said Madame Maxime, waving her hand lazily back.

Around a dozen students or so clad in blue silk stood behind her, shivering as they were not wearing cloaks, and only few with even scarves and shawls. As they stood, miserable, they stared up at the castle apprehensively.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked as she made her way to stand besides Dumbledore, blocking many students view. "Should be here any moment." He said. "Would you like to stay here and wait for him or go inside of the castle and warm up a tad?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up at the sky, and then back to Madame Maxime."

"I zink ve shall warm up." She said thankfully. "But ze 'orses..."

"Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures professor, would be delighted to take care of them." Dumbledore said with a smile as he ushered her and her students towards the door.

They waited for a few long minutes of looking into the sky when they heard an eerie noise, almost as it out of the darkness a vacuum cleaner was going over a large riverbed...

"The lake!" Yelled one of the students as heads turned towards the lake as slowly, a whirl pool started to form before a metal pole started to rise from its depths.

As more and more of the large pole started to appear, a ship began to be barely recognizable and only visible when the moonlight gleamed off its surface. As the whirlpool began to fade, more of the ship became visible. It had an almost skeletal look to its exterior with two lights in front illuminating the way, looking as it it were a pair of eyes straight from a corpse. A few moments later, they heard the slosh of an anchor being thrown overboard and the dull thud of a willow, weathered plank being lowered onto the bank of the lake.

As the silhouettes of the inhabitants of the boat made their way towards the group, they all seemed very bulky because of their matted fur coats, but there was one in particular that sparked Arthur's interest.

A troll the size of two Hagrid's trailed behind the Norwegians with considerably less heavy clothes on. It had a weary look on its face as it looked amongst the crowd, but saw Arthur and walked towards him with a small smile.

"Hello, England!" The troll said in Norwegian as he approached Arthur. "Why hello there!" Arthur said with gratitude in his voice for having someone he knew there with him, even if its only a fellow country and friends troll. "What brings you to Hogwarts, you hardly ever leave Norway." He asked, also using Norwegian.

The conversation went on between the two as some of the students and teachers just stared at him confusedly for talking to thin air in a foreign language, and the new arrivals raised several eyebrows at the insane teacher, as they could understand what he was saying.

Arthur hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings, not even when Victor Krum, a famous quiddich player, revealed himself to the crowd. He only got out of the conversation when Poppy tapped on his shoulder, giving him a calculating expression. "It is time to go inside." She told him just as he realized that almost every person in the field had left. "Oh, yes, I will be coming in just a second." He suddenly switched back to Norwegian. "Im afraid I have to be going now, say hello to Norway for me. And have fun on your trip to see your family!" He added as he turned around on his heel and followed Poppy inside.

* * *

Arthur followed the teachers into the grand hall and sat down in hid usual sitting placement seeing the students from Durmstrang sit at the Slytherin table and Beuxbatons likewise at the Ravenclaw table.

Once all of the teacher but Dumbledore was sitting, he spoke to the crowd. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I welcome everyone to Hogwarts and hope that everything will be to your liking. I trust that your stay will be enjoyable." He said, looking around the Grand Hall.

"The tournament is going to be officially opened at the end of the feast." said Dumbledore. "Everyone, eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He said just as a large array of centralized and foreign foods appeared on the five tables of the room.

Arthur turned up his nose, slightly offended that the frogs cooking was being served along with his superior dishes, and helped himself to some fish and chips.

Around twenty minutes in, Hagrid came walking into the Grand Hall, looking very beaten up from the Blast-ended Skrewts. "Hello Hagrid." Arthur called from three seats away. "'Ello Arthur!" He yelled back cheerfully. They had become within the past few weeks drinking buddies of sorts, with Arthur getting drunk from one drink of booze and Hagrid always drinking enough to give a cow a heart attack.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore once again stood up, earning the attention of the everyone in the room.

"The moment has come." Dumbledore said, smiling down at the students. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring out the casket."

"First, let me introduce to those if you who do not know, Crouch, Head of the Department of International Cooperation and Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Dumbledore said as considerably more people cheered for Bagman than Crouch.

"They both have worked tirelessly over the last few months to bring forth this championship. There will be three tasks, evenly spread throughout the school year, and they will test the competitors magical prowess, daring, deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." Dumbledore spoke as the whole hall went thickly silent.

"Three champions will compete in the tournament." Dumbledore went on without a hitch. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how they perform each of the tasks and the champion with the highest points after task three will win the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chosen by an unbiased selector, the goblet of fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the casket three times, and it slowly opened with a small creak. He reached inside of the casket and pulled out a worn, wooden cup with impressive blue flames spewing out of the rim.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must clearly write their name and school upon a slip of parchment and put it into the fire." Dumbledore said. "Everyone who wishes to be a champion has twenty-four hours to put their name inside the goblet. Tomorrow after the Halloween feast the goblet will choose three champions to compete in the Triwizard tournament. Now, I think that is quite enough for now. Good night to you a


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Probably thought I was dead, eh? Well, today is not the day! Im sincerely sorry for the sheer amount of time it took to get this chapter out, but life basically kicked me in the ass while holding up a sign that said in red letters "Fuck you." So, basically life's been sucky. I haven't forgotten about you guys! Speaking of which, my god all of the favorites, follows and views! Its incredible how much support I have gotten on this story! If it weren't for you guys showing your support, this story wouldn't be past chapter two by you guys have a good day!

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR HETALIA, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, the bees buzzing, and what seemed like a million America's screaming in the hallway.

"What is that dreadful noise?" Arthur murmured with a yawn as he reached over to the night stand, opened the drawer, and got his wand out of its case.

As he spoke the incantation for setting up a barrier against sound, he let out another large yawn and flame bursted out of his wand, engulfing the edge of his blanket.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur yelled. He tried to rack his mind for the spell to fix this mess, as he leaped right off the bed. 'Think, Arthur, think.' He thought to himself as he stared panicked at the flames. Suddenly it came into his mind.

"Aguamenti!" He shouted as the flames got doused by water, which Arthur quickly cleaned up as he cast a reparo on the sheets.

He took a second to catch his breath before glaring at the door, finally remembering about the horde of children outside. "Muffliato." He sharply said as the voices outside ceased. Why don't they have the thought that some people don't want to wake up at-. Arthur checked the clock. Seven a.m. on a Saturday.

'Oh yes,' he thought. 'The Triwizard Tournament contestants are being chosen today. Still doesn't give them the right to shout like banshees.' He inwardly and bitterly complained.

He spent a minute waking up the senses that didn't already spring into gear before getting dressed into his formal robes. The choosing of the champions wasn't until the Halloween feast, but he still wasn't going to look terrible the whole day. He knew better then to even try to tame his hair, as more likely than not the comb would get stuck in his hair for the rest of the day.

Once the professor got dressed, he opened the door and went to the great hall for breakfast. As he walked into the hall, he saw that it was significantly less crowded with only around twenty people milling around, no surprise there, considering that most people wake up at around nine.

The Grand Hall was heavily decorated with Halloweenish pieces. Live bats fluttered from the ceiling, carved pumpkins everywhere, the works.

"Good morning Arthur." Minerva said as he sat down.

"Good morning." Arthur replied, filling his plate with eggs. He looked up and saw that someone had turned the eggs on the Gryffindor table orange and black for the holiday and Arthur let out a low chuckle.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know yet, I'll probably get some grading done as I am a little behind on that." He said. "Oh, do you know where Hagrid is? He's normally an early riser."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not." She said, taking another sip and quickly eating another bite of buttered toast.

The rest of breakfast was fairly uneventful and Arthur soon left breakfast and headed straight to his quarters. Once he got there he had desperately wanted to curl up and fall asleep, but the pile of ungraded work and ignored documents was growing alarmingly large. So, after a mental wrestling match, Arthur sat at his desk with a sigh and started to read over the fifth year essays on the uses of a fire spell in battle.

Halfway through reading a particularly bad essay, Arthur decided to look over the previous instructors lesson plans to see if there was any tips he could pick up to see if he didn't thoroughly go over that spell or if the students simply didn't pay attention.

What he found disgusted him, the earlier professor, Alastor Moody, was planning on casting the unforgivable cure Imperio upon the students as a 'lesson'! Some lesson, showing students that its alright to perform illegal tasks!

'Thank the heavens I took the job, if this was going to be their teacher.' Arthur bitterly thought, not even wanting to take another glance at the folder. Despicable.

He threw the file of lesson plans to the side with a sour look on his face just in time for him to hear a distinct rapping sound coming from a few feet away. He turned his head around the room, looking to where the sound came from. Right outside of his window was a sandy colored screech owl rapping annoyed at the window.

"Who would send a letter right after breakfast..." He muttered to himself. It had obviously been sent not even an hour ago, or it would've arrived at breakfast. The owl let out a small screech to remind the man that he was still there. Arthur then sighed again as he opened the window. "Fine, fine..." He drawled as the owl darted into the room, ruffling its feathers as it held out an envelope. Arthur took a second to read the front of it.

'To Arthur' it read on the front in a messy scrawl, easily recognizable as Hagrid's handwriting. Apparently that one second it took to read the barely legible words was too much for the bird, as it let out an impatient screech and clawed at him.

Arthur shot a murderous glance at the bird before taking the letter as it huffed and flew right out the window, making sure it knocked down his stack of ungraded homework while it was at it.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur sighed as he decided to ignore it in favor of opening the envelope to see what Hagrid had to say at... He checked the clock. Seven thirty in the morning on a Saturday. As he scanned through the letter, he choked a bit on his lunch, and had to slowly re-read the letter.

'Hello Arthur!' The note cheerfully started off. 'Im sorry to be bothering ya so early in the mornin, but I have to ask a favor. The Halloween feast is today. And so is the name drawings. Though I'm sure ya already know, but thats not my point. My point is that theres this woman. You know Madame Maxime? I sorta fancy her a bit. I want to look my best for today. I would just do it myself, but I wanted someone else's view on it. So if ya could come down to the hut that would be nice. Thanks, Hagrid.'

It took Arthur about a minute to fully comprehend the message. 'So what he's telling me is that he fancies the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and he wants me to play matchmaker?' He thought still playing the thought through his head. 'Well, I might as well, I have nothing better to do.'

Arthur quickly got ready, threw on his robe and left his room, an already forgotten mess still laying behind. As he walked past the great hall he saw many people jamming to put their names into the cup. He even swore he had saw someone with a hot pink beard. Arthur smirked a little as he saw this. Even he had to say the fool did a decent job on the age line, and the beards were a fun add on, but the neon colors were his idea. A brilliant one, he must add.

Once he got out to Hagrid's hut and opened the door, Fang instantly jumped on him with playful ferocity. "Back, Fang, back!" Hagrid scolded as he appeared into the doorway with a large mug of tea in one hand and holding Fang back with another.

"Sorr'a bout' him, Arthur." Hagrid said as he invited him in. "He can get a lil' bit too playful sometimes." Hagrid then went back to what he was previously doing after setting down his tea- sorting through a huge closet of scruffy looking clothes. "Its quite alright, I have a cat at home myself named Iggycat." Arthur replied as he walked towards the closet, peering inside.

"Real intrestin' name for a cat, I must say." Hagrid commented as he turned back from the closet to face him. "So, I'm guessing ya got my letter?" He said as Arthur shook his head. "So, Madame Maxime, yeah? Would've never guessed..." He teased as Hagrid went beet red, then calmed down a bit and replied. "Err, yeah." Hagrid cleared his throat. "So, I wanted ya to tell me what you think. I 'ave plenty to wear, but I 'ave no idea what..." He trailed off as he pulled two outfits from his closet. "Which one ya think is better?"

The one in his left hand was a terrible mustard yellow and brown plaid suit with the same patterned fedora to go along with it. On the right was something a little more... flashy. It was a bright blue dress robe with a silver lining around the edges. The outfit underneath was completely white and looked like pure silk, the same material as the robe. Of course, it was worn and torn like most of Hagrid's other clothing, but it was still flashy.

'Oh god.' Arthur thought. 'The one on the right looks like it came straight out of France's closet. Wait... France.' He suddenly had a thought. If Madame Maxime is french, and this is an outfit France would wear, it might work. As much as it pains him to admit defeat to french clothing, logic is strongest.

"I think you should go with the one on the right." He said with a grimace. Hagrid looked at him with a confused expression. "Really? I only brought tha' one out 'cause it was the first thing I saw. Are ya sure its the best choice?" He said doubtfully.

"Yes I'm sure." Arthur said, while inwardly almost retching. He wanted to help his friend, but god was it painful. Damn that frog for having such a hideous fashion sense. "I think I should go with tha' one on tha' left." Arthur rolled his eyes and replied. "Well you asked for my input, didn't you?"

It continued like this for a while until they heard a knock on the door. Hagrid went to go answer it and told Arthur to hold onto Fang, which was not an easy task. Once Hagrid opened the door, three faces loomed in at them.

"Hello Hagrid! We wanted to come and see yo-. Oh, hello Professor Kirkland." Harry said, just then noticing the other man in the room. Ron looked over the room in confusion. "This room is a mess, what were you doing in here, petting blast ended screwts?" Ron added as a joke. "Sorry bout' tha', and no we weren't, thats on my schedule for later." Hagrid replied, not realizing that it was meant as a joke as Ron looked horrified at the other two students in the room. "I bout' thought ya' three forgot where I lived!" Hagrid merrily said as he ushered the three inside the room.

"So, nice weather, eh?" Hagrid said as he hung the clothes onto a hanger on the wall. He sat onto a chair with his tea in hand, taking another large gulp of his tea. "Yeah... Very nice..." Harry hesitantly replied, looking out the window at the normal fall weather in England, forty degrees and wind whipping against the trees. Yes, *italics* very nice weather.

The five continued on with their idle chatter until Hermione mentioned about earlier. "So Hagrid," She started. "What are the dress clothes for?" Hagrid seemed a bit taken aback by this, and he looked towards Arthur with a blush and pleaded at him with his eyes to help. Arthur nodded his head towards them as if to say "May I?" and Hagrid tentatively nodded.

"Hagrid it seems, has a... what do people your age call it... a 'crush' on a certain french headmistress, so he's trying to impress her." Arthur said bluntly with a smirk. The shocked look on their face make his smirk turn into light chuckling.

"See, Hagrid. That wasn't so bad." Arthur said to his friend, who still had a pink tinge, but not as bad as before. It was then that Arthur checked the clock.

"Its almost time for the Halloween feast. Hagrid, unless you want to go in your pajamas, I would recommend you put on the outfit we talked about." He said as he walked out the door, leaving a flustered Hagrid behind and three pressing students, obviously having fun torturing the life out of Hagrid.

(Line skip)

"I thank everyone for coming to this very important event." Dumbledore started as everyone in the Great Hall got settled in from the feast. "It seems as if the goblet is almost ready to make it's decision.

"I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the room behind the staff table where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore then took out his wand and made a great sweeping wave with it, and all lights except those emitting from the carved pumpkins extinguished.

The flames inside the goblet seemingly then sprang to life with a burning red passion, and a slip of parchment fluttered out of it as Dumbledore caught it.

As he opened it, the whole room went silent except for the sound of the flames slowly licking across the cup and the rustle of parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read "will be Victor Krum."

A storm of shouts and applause swept across the room as Victor Krum made his way across the room and made his way into the back room.

As the clapping died down, another wave of silence swept over the room as the flickering flame grew strong once more, and a second slip made itself known to the hall.

"The champion for Beuxbatons," Dumbledore paused, the tension building. "is Fleur Delacour."

A girl with long, silvery hair made her way to the back room with grace. It seemed as if all the boys in the room were attracted to her like moth's to a light.

The next silence was almost deafening, the excitement and nervousness pouring out of every person in the room. Finally, after what felt like ages, the third and final slip flew out of the goblet.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!"

The sheer amount of noise from the Hufflepuff table was almost painful as every single student stood up and cheered at the top of their lungs as a handsome boy made his way up the Hall and disappeared in the doorway.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily. "We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count on all of you, including the remaining students from Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute to a very real-"

A brilliant flicker of flame grew larger and more intense, and out of the startling beauty flew a fourth slip, as it rode its way down from the flame and into a hesitant Dumbledore's hand. A deadly silence unlike the others plagued the hall. Then Dumbledore hesitantly cleared his throat and read out-

"Harry Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR HETALIA, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

Arthur put his head in his hands as he slowly took one shaky breath, then another, then yet another trying in vain to calm down. No one paid him any attention as shouts rang across the hall, following the poor boy as he closed the door. Most, if not all, of the comments made were scathing with hatred and jealousy for the boy-who-lived. Even Harry's supposed 'best friend' Ron had a look of pure jealousy on his face as he bitterly complained to Dean Thomas, a fellow housemate and friend of them both.

The various conversations just grew louder and louder until Arthur slammed both of his fists loudly onto the table he was sitting at, causing a wave of silence to envelop throughout the room. "Dumbledore." He hissed in an eerily calm voice, just loud enough for them to hear. "May I speak to you for a moment."

By the way that Arthur said that one sentence Dumbledore seemed to know that it was not a question, as he followed Arthur out of the Great Hall. The inhabitants of the room could, if they had keen hearing, hear the beginnings of Arthurs rant from outside the doors before he cast a sound barrier onto himself and Dumbledore.

"Just WHAT was that? I had agreed to come here upon one condition, you try your bloody well hardest to keep any _mishaps_ out of this school. What's this? Probably one of the worst little mishaps you have accomplished in a long while." He seethed as he strode back and forth all while Dumbledore calmly took the outburst.

"Excuse me Professor Kirkland, can I interrupt you for a second?" Dumbledore said, looking directly at Arthurs cross face.

"Fine." Arthur snapped, still displeased with the headmaster. Dumbledore gave him a small smile as he contributed his piece of the obviously one sided conversation.

"Thank you. Before you continue with your small rant, may I remind you about the wards and runes that you yourself helped with? They were the most expertly crafted runes that we had available, not to mention the unique mixture of light and dark magic cast by you. I know you cannot deny that it was not my fault nor the goblets fault that Harry's name came flying out of the goblet." Dumbledore politely said as he turned away from the slightly less aggravated defense professor. "If you would excuse me, I have to go meet with the champions."

Right before he closed the door, Arthur called out a quick comment towards him trying to preserve his dignity. "Well, try to at least semi-rectify the situation instead of calmly taking it as you normally do!" He barely finished his sentence before the door closed, leaving him alone in the hallway.

As he stood there, Arthur could feel the annoyance slowly ebb away as he absorbed what Dumbledore had told him. It was then that he realized that he was right, it was not Dumbledore's fault that things ended up this way.

'What am I thinking, agreeing with him?' Arthur thought to himself in forced annoyance. He then huffed and turned his back from the Great Hall towards the staircase.

After all, he had no desire to give him the satisfaction that, for once, he may be right.

* * *

The next morning as he walked into the Great Hall, a small silence covered the teachers table. Arthur ignored this as he sat down at his normal place, reaching for a scone. Small chatter regained itself across the table after the feigned ignoracy. Minerva was the first to talk to him.

"Are you alright from yesterday? I haven't seen you since the small *ahem* interruption." She asked kindly. Arthur assured her that he was alright just as a bird dropped an envelope into his buttered scone. Multiple birds followed as one by one an envelope was dropped into their meals. A few students sniggered, but most weren't paying attention.

Arthur, after cleaning up his small mess, opened up the letter. It was addressed by Dumbledore, saying that directly after breakfast there was to be an emergency staff meeting. It did not address why, but Arthur had a pretty clear vision as to why it was being called.

After breakfast, he made his way to the meeting location- an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor. As he walked in, he noticed that he was the last to arrive. "Hello, Arthur. We were waiting for your arrival." Dumbledore said, sitting at the head of the large table that sat in the center of the room.

"Sorry I am late, I never noticed that I was running behind." Arthur replied, making his way across the room to the vacant seat beside Minerva and Flitwick.

Dumbledore the rose from his seat, catching everyones attention. "I am sure all of you are aware of why I called this meeting. In case you did not, this meetings goal is to address the goblets choice for Hogwarts second champion." His eyes looked across the rooms inhabitants before continuing.

"This is a serious issue. The headmasters of Beuxbatons and Durmstrang have already said their complaints of the unfairity of this situation, as Hogwarts now has two champions. Another issue is the chosen competitor themselves- Harry Potter, also known as the-boy-who-lived. Not only is the boy three years below the age limit, he is the savior of the wizarding world. Now, those are two-."

Before Dumbledore could continue, Minerva piped in her piece. "May I remind you, headmaster, that we also do not know who put Potter's name into the goblet?" She mentioned. Dumbledore nodded his head at that. "Yes, and that too. I know that what is done is done, but that does not excuse us from the fact that we need to deal with the situation the best we can." He said with a look at Arthur, who looked accomplished as if he had not said what he had earlier, this meeting most likely would not have happened.

"Now, does anyone have anything to say before I continue?" Dumbledore said.

"Why, yes, in fact I do headmaster." Severus mentioned, about to say his part. "In response to the question Minerva said, I believe that one person in particular in this room is the most suspicious."

Quiet murmurs from the other teachers made their way across the room. "It is a simple process of elimination. It could not have been a student, as I cant even name one dimwit who could handle taking down that advanced charms. It could also have not been an outsider, as security was tightest on that day than any other day this year. So, by that logic, it had to have been a teacher."

"The person that I believe put Potter's name into the goblet I have thoroughly looked into. Or at least, I tried. The suspected person has no records at all, wizard or muggle. This person I am talking about is Professor Kirkland." Severus concluded with a sneer directed towards Arthur.

"Where is the logic behind that accusation?" Flitwick shouted at Severus, earning a few agreeing nods.

"Honestly, Filius, you are the head of Ravenclaw. What you are saying is that people who have worked in this facility for twenty plus years are more suspicious than a professor that has worked at this school for barely a month and has no magical nor muggle records?" Severus said with a victorious smirk as Flitwick was taken aback by his argument.

"Severus. I know that you... dislike me but that is no excuse for accusing me of something of this nature!" Arthur glared, but it seemed that around half of the teachers in the room agreed with Severus. Dumbledore then interrupted the argument.

"This is not the reason we called this meeting. Now, back on topic..." Dumbledore said as Arthur tuned him out, becoming more and more frustrated with the growing suspicious looks coming from some teachers in the room, especially from Severus.

Dumbledore must have noticed that the meeting was getting nowhere, as he abruptly said "We should leave this meeting for another day and return to our quarters."

As the professors get out of their seats, more than a few didn't even send him a glance as they walked out of the room quickly. Dumbledore seemed to be one of the few who acknowledged him as he sent him an understanding glance as he walked out, leaving Arthur to be the only person in the room.

"Damn it Severus..." Arthur bitterly murmured into the empty room, before quietly leaving the room and slamming the door.

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Guess what? It finally has a plot! Who would've guessed? In response to a guest review, I know that that problem exists. Fan fiction was just being an idiot and wouldn't let me change it. -_- How I intended it was a third person narrator with access to Arthurs thoughts, but chapter 1 and 2 were off. So, I had showed my friend this before it was uploaded, and she said that it sounded like I was building up to a Dumbledore x England fiction! xD Ahhh, friendship... I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you still enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR HETALIA, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

When Arthur woke the next day, it took a couple moments of comprehension as to why he felt a sense of dread creeping over his heart, when it all crashed onto him. The Goblet of Fire. The fourth Hogwarts champion. Harry Potter. Snape's accusation. Dumbledore. It all came back in a flash as he groaned and for once just wanted to roll over and fall back asleep, but his inner consciousness wouldn't let him as he suddenly felt wide awake. He silently cursed at himself before swinging his feet over the side of his bed and standing up, thinking deeply about the turn of events as he absentmindedly got ready for the day.

'Who really put Potter's name into the goblet?' He wondered as he got dressed. 'While Snape's train of thought was fairly accurate, it was untrue. Now I'm going to have about half the staff members suspicious of me, and that is not what I need. Then there is the problem of the distinct lack of personal records...'

The more Arthur thought of it the more questions that came up, so he finally huffed and ceased that trail of thought as he walked out the door to the Great Hall, forgetting about his dread if only for one second.

When he walked into the Great Hall, he fully expected for no one to talk to him, and they disappoint. The only person who would even talk to him was Snape, and he only ever spoke to him to jeer insults at him while no one was paying any attention to them. Arthur outwardly payed him no mind, but inwardly wanted to summon Russia upon him and see who was laughing then. On second thought, he really didn't want to know how that would turn out...

He slightly coughed as an owl flew above him and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet into his eggs. 'Great, lets see what rubbish they have to say this time..." He bitterly thought as he flipped the news paper to the front.

_THE BOY WHO LIED?_

_This year is a special time for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because the ledgendary tournament the Triwizard Tournament is being rekindled. Three champions from Europes three biggest schools compete in three challenges for honor to their school. But this year there are four champions. Harry Potter is Hogwarts second champion! There has been a report from the distraught student Daphne Greengrass that the Boy Who Lived bullied her into putting his name-_

Arthur crumpled up the paper before he could read any more, and shoved the balled up paper away from him as he pushed his chair from the table and left the room, not bothering to push in his chair. This was obviously written by one Rita Skeeter, but how had she known this quickly?

'Great, another question added to the ever growing list...' Arthur bitterly thought as he stalked back to his room, planning on grading papers the rest of the day while there was still peace and quiet.

* * *

A few days later as Arthur sat at his desk in his office doing some paper work that he had pushed off until now, Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Hello Arthur!" He started. "I am sorry for bothering you, but the Weighing of the Wands is to start in ten minutes, and I was hoping you could also attend to make sure things run... smoothly." Arthur looked confusedly at him, and Dumbledore spoke seven words that explained everything. "Rita Skeeter is going to be there." A look of realization dawned upon Arthur's face before he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Tell me why, exactly you thought it to be a good idea to let Rita Skeeter be the reporter..." Arthur said slowly, looking up at Dumbledore from his desk waiting for an explanation. "I didn't want her to be here either, but unfortunately she wouldn't take no for an answer." Dumbledore replied to the annoyed country.

"And if I refuse?" Arthur finally said after a short silence. "I am afraid that you cannot refuse, I already told Rita Skeeter and Ludo Bagman that you would arrive." Dumbledore stated as he left the room. Shortly after Dumbledore left Arthur got up from his seat and checked the clock.

4:55

"Bloody hell, theres only three minutes left!" He shouted as he shot out the door like a rocket, not caring about his dignity like he usually would.

As he entered the fairly small classroom he noticed that he was just on time. The classroom had all the desks pushed up against the wall besides four, which were in the back of the room with six chairs behind them all occupied except one. In those five chairs sat Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, and Dumbledore. Three of the four champions sat on the other side of the room facing the judges.

As he made his way to the vacant seat, Dumbledore spoke up. "It seems that Arthur has decided to join us."

It took all of Arthur's will power to not strangle Dumbledore in front of all the people inside the room. It was then that he noticed the lack of two people in the room. "Where is Harry and Rita Skeeter?" Arthur asked Dumbledore, sitting beside him.

"Rita is interviewing Harry. They will be back shortly." Dumbledore replied just as the storage room door opened revealing a satisfied Skeeter and a disgruntled Harry. "It's nice of you to finally join us." Dumbledore said as Harry sat down and Skeeter hung around the judges table, peering at some of the documents laying on the table before Arthur glared at her and she retreated back near the champions.

"Now, may I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, talking to the champions and gesturing towards the old wizard standing near the window.

It was then that the man briefly spoke. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you go first, please?" Ollivander said, stepping into the empty space between the table and the champions.

Fleur Delacour swept her way towards Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm..." Ollivander pondered as he gazed at the wand, twirling it around in his fingers before examining it even closer. "Nine and a half inches... Inflexible... Rosewood and containing... Dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela." Fleur said. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Ah, yes. Not something I would normally use, but to each their own I suppose..." Ollivander replied, running his fingers over the wand checking for scratches and bumps. He then took the wand into his right hand and muttered "Orchideous." and a bouquet of flowers burst from the wand's tip.

"It is in working order." Ollivander finally said after handing back her wand. " Cedric Diggory, if you please?" Fleur smiled at Cedric as he passed her, heading towards Ollivander.

"This is one of mine, is it not?" Ollivander said with much more enthusiasm then with Fleur's as Cedric handed him his wand. "Let's see..."

Arthur tuned out the rest of the ceremony as he stared off into space, before being snapped back into reality by Dumbledore standing up to talk. "Thank you all. You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker to just go down to dinner, as they are about to end." Dumbledore said as they all stood up to leave, but Ludo Bagman had other ideas.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think Rita?" Skeeter turned her eyes towards Harry. "That sounds like a great idea, and then we could have individual shots..." Rita Skeeter said, inching her way towards Harry.

"Dumbledore, because I am not a judge nor a champion may I leave?" Arthur asked hopefully, as he knew with those two around this would take longer then necessary. "Yes you may." Dumbledore replied as Arthur walked out of the room towards the Grand Hall to eat, not caring about the stares that still lingered around the teachers table nor Snape's jabs at him.

After dinner Arthur went back to his quarters to finish with the paperwork he was disrupted from. Once he was done with that he changed into his night wear and laid down on his bed, but before he could do that he saw a plain letter with his name on it.

He picked up the envelope, pulled out the letter, murmuring aloud the contents of the letter.

"Dear Arthur," he started. "I am writing to say that tomorrow there is going to be a staff meeting, but only with my most trusted staff members. It is going to be held in the same room as last time thirty minutes after curfew. Due to the complications with the previous meeting, we will be discussing the same topic in hopes we will be able to find a way to rectify the situation. Sincerely, Dumbledore." Arthur muttered to himself as he balled up the paper and threw it across the room.

'Great, another meeting probably discussing my death sentence.' Arthur sarcastically thought to himself as he curled up under the covers, ignoring the growing headache in the back of his head.

* * *

**I'm not even going to make up an excuse. I have been ridiculously lazy this past month, and you can thank my best friend The Official Fangurl that this chapter was even written when it was. I normally wouldn't tell you guys about a story, but I don't know her so oh well. If you A) Love Hetalia and B) Love any type of comedy you will love Shenanigans by** **Niki-the-****awesome. It litterally made me choke because I was laughing so hard, and that is a VERY rare thing for me. Review if you want a chapter up quicker, I love reviews more than I love coconut cream pie! Yum... Ok, I'm done rambling now! Bye!**


	9. Author's Notice

Hello everyone! I am really sorry that this isn't an early chapter, (Psssh, like _that_ would ever happen) but I just wanted to say that I will be re-writing the earlier parts of the story. Before a small portion of you die inside, no I am not going to stop updating the story. What I am saying is that re-writing the first two/three chapters is going to be equal on my priority list with updating it. The reason for this being, when I looked back on my writing, it was absolutely _awful. _I'm not saying that in an attention seeking way where I want reassurances on how my writing wasn't awful. I'm saying that there were mistakes everywhere, chapters were way too short, and the writing style was entirely off. I know it's my first story, but I still cringe every time I go back and read it. I had just wanted to give everyone a heads up that updating may take 2/3 weeks each chapter. I'll take this down before I release the next chapter, but until then I'll break the rules a bit! ^J^ (I just love that emoji, it reminds me of Russia!) Before I go, thank you to _everyone _who reviewed! I honestly almost fainted a little when I checked back and saw four new reviews in two hours! Yes, I know that for some people thats nothing to be excited over and, yes, I don't care. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!

* * *

_As of recently, I have started betaing Meatt's story for the anime Archenemy and Hero/Maoyū Maō Yūsha. If any of you have seen that anime, go check her story out! Its called Ruby Eyes's Wish, and I think it deserves a bit more recognition. She doesn't know I'm doing this, so shhh! ;)_


End file.
